memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Breen Confederacy
nitpicking Does the background information section of this article smack of nitpicking to you? What does the Female Changeling's decision to not destroy the escape pods have to do with the Confederacy? Also, why are there TNG episodes referenced? I thought the name of the Breen goverment wasn't named until DS9? -- Excelsior 12:55, 7 April 2006 (UTC) :Yes, it does. Also, some of the information (both main and background) present is either duplicated from Breen or should be moved to the relevant article about the Dominion War. -- Cid Highwind 13:39, 7 April 2006 (UTC) Breen Logo isn't canon This logo is based on information from the Star Trek: Star Charts (I've added it myself some two years ago). It is not referenced in any trek episode and thereby is NOT CANON. However, it seems like this logo is part of this article for quite a time now without anyone noticing... so, did i miss something or did MA decide to use it anyway? --BlueMars 22:00, 5 October 2006 (UTC) :The logo is canon, it was seen in one episode, . --Jörg 22:03, 5 October 2006 (UTC) Hm, thanks Jörg for your reply. Never actually noticed the logo, also having watched that episode at least 20 times;-) In which scene can it be seen? --BlueMars 20:44, 8 October 2006 (UTC) :It can be seen on the map of Dominion retreat that Weyoun and the female Founder look at. It features logos of all major powers in the Dominion War, including the Breen logo. --Jörg 22:30, 8 October 2006 (UTC) PNA Reference section should be properly integrated into the article with the sentence(s)/reference(s) that it/they are associated with. --Alan del Beccio 22:29, 9 December 2006 (UTC) Territory Has the area of the Confederacy ever been shown on canon material? Is it even in the Alpha Quadrant? (Lightningbarer 13:27, 8 February 2009 (UTC)) :I don't think it's ever been shown as a graphic but it has been discussed. It could definitely be in either the Alpha or Beta Quadrants but the breen have been referenced before the discovery of the Wormhole, so they aren't from the far reaches of the gamma quadrant like the dominion. — Vince47 16:33, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Annexed? Where was it said that the Confederacy was annexed by the Dominion? refers to an "alliance" between the Breen and the Dominion and that doesn't necessarily mean that the Breen and were therefore a member of the Dominion. – 08:50, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :They said the same thing about the Cardassians. The Female Changeling also said that she would do whatever it takes, including lying, to win the war.--31dot 10:33, September 20, 2010 (UTC) But with the Cardassians we see that the Dominion has taken over much of Cardassia and by the fact that the Dominion can give Cardassian territory to the Breen shows that the Cardassians were annexed and under Dominion rule. I don't see how the Founder's lie about the Breen getting Earth has any bearing on whether the Confederacy was annexed. – 04:34, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :The Dominion's stated goal was to control or conquer the galaxy so solids would no longer be a threat to them, not to ally themselves with the rest of the galaxy.--31dot 10:52, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Weyoun specifically says that the Dominion and the Breen have an alliance so that shows they will ally themselves with someone if they want to. Given you haven't answered my original question I'll assume you don't know of any specifics where the Confederacy was said to be annexed by the Dominion. – 11:49, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :I did answer it and used common sense. I said that it is the Dominion's stated policy to conquer the galaxy, i.e. annex it. It is also their stated policy to be deceptive about it, i.e. lie about it. You don't really think they would conquer the Federation and leave their "allies" alone?--31dot 13:36, September 24, 2010 (UTC) If it was not clear, I was asking for on screen evidence that the Confederacy was referred to as annexed and you didn't provide any. All you offered as an opinion, which is fine but not what I was looking for. – 16:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah; it's one thing to speculate that Dominion would annex the Breen once everyone else was out of the way, but that hardly bears on whether the Breen had already been annexed. It's very difficult to lie about that sort of thing. "Ha ha, you thought this agreement didn't sign away your sovereignty, but I was lying!" Should we assume that the Dominion had similarly lied in its agreements with Romulus and Bajor, and that they too were unwittingly members of the Dominion?--Mechasaprophyte (talk) 00:58, June 7, 2015 (UTC)